Mirisa
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: Mirisa is a young sorcerer who has never been to Camelot. Her mother takes her, only to have her captured by King Arthur himself. Can Mirisa save her mother and father without putting herself in danger? The Torchwood gang comes to help. Read and Review. :)


**Hey guys, Kit here. This is a Merlin and Torchwood crossover. I am writing this based on a weird head cannon that I have. In my head cannon Morgana and Mordred are the same age. Just when they first met, Mordred was short for his age ( I say that they were 16 when they met.) I am also saying that Morgana attacked Camelot when she was 20. Aithusa (the dragon) stopped growing when she was the size of a small cat. Also, Mordred never betrayed Arthur, so he is not dead. This story takes place 5 years after the attack on Camelot (or when Morgana is 25.) Finally, the little girl in the story, Mirisa (spelled this way on purpose), is 5. On with the fic!**

* * *

Morgana sighed as she looked around the crowded village square. She pulled her hood tighter over her head and glanced around again. She hoped no one would pay her too much attention, after all, Arthur would not see kindly of her return. Not after the events that had transpired 5 years prior.

"Mirisa." She called quietly. When there was no reply, she used magic to direct her voice into the young girl's head, as she was used to.

_Mirisa! _she called _Where are you?_

_I'm at the fountain._ Mirisa replied _Its pre-_ Marisa was cut off.

_Mirisa! What happened? Are you okay_? Morgana asked, a tone of worry creeping into her voice.

_The guards! They are taking me to see the king! So he can find my mother..._

oO0Oo

Morgana ran through the entrance to the citadel, not caring about the funny looks the guards gave her. A few moments later she was demanding to be let into the throne room. The guards reluctantly opened the doors, not realizing who see was. Arthur was seated on his throne with Guinevere beside him. Mirisa was standing before him, flanked on either side by guards. They all turned to look at the sound of the doors opening. In her haste the hood of her cloak had come off of her head, revealing who she really was.

"Morgana! What are you doing here?" Arthur demanded, standing up and reaching for his sword.

"Not to harm you. You can be sure about that. I am here for the girl." Morgana said, as pleasantly as possible.

"What!? No. I am searching the kingdom for her mother." Arthur replied, indigently

"Well your search is over. Now hand over my daughter!" she exclaimed. The throne room fell silent as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Your...daughter" Arthur echoed in a disbelieving voice, "Thats preposterous Morgana."

"Why is it so unheard of Arthur. Are you saying that no man would ever marry me?"

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying!" Arthur shouted, causing everyone in the room to stare at him instead.

"Mommy" a small voice sounded from the front of the room and everyone turned to look. The little girl was standing there, looking frightened and confused.

"What is it Miri?" Morgana asked, her voice changing from hostile to sweet in a matter of seconds.

"Why did the king say that no man would ever marry you?" she asked, her eyes glistening with unshed tears

"I don't know dear." Morgana replied, sending Arthur a glare that seemed to say 'she doesn't know anything about before she was born.'

Arthur cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention again. "I'm sorry Morgana, but we can not allow you to roam free. You will be escorted to the dungeons."

"No! Please!"

"I'm sorry Morgana, but it is for the good of Camelot"

"Fine, But Mirisa doesn't need to stay in the dungeon with me. She will not harm anyone. I promise."

"Morgana" Arthur said with a sigh, "I can not allow a child to roam Camelot on her own."

"Then I leave it up to you to find her father."

"Do you not know who that is?"

"No Arthur. I am perfectly aware who it is, as is Mirisa. I am sure she will tell you when she sees fit. Until then you are on your own." she turned to the guards, "please bring me to my cell" she turned to Arthur with a smug look on her face, "it is what your king has commanded." The guards moved to either side of her and led her from the room.

oO0Oo

Mirisa sat on the bed in Arthur and Gwen's room, happily swinging her legs. Gwen sat at the desk, trying to coax the young girl to talk. She had said nothing after informing them that her full name was Mirisa Grace Pendragon, but everyone called her Miri.

"Please Miri. Talk to me. Who is your father?" The girl looked up

"Why should I tell you? You might lock him up as well!"

Gwen sighed and moved over to sit next to the girl. "I promise. Nothing will happen to him. I just want to make sure someone you feel comfortable with is watching you."

"I feel comfortable with my mother!" she said, looking up at Gwen with innocent eyes.

"Fine. Would you like to go and sit with her in the cells." Mirisa smiled, then nodded. She muttered something and the held out her hand. Resting there was a small bundle of flowers. Gwen took them and looked at the girl in shock

"Did you just use magic?" Mirisa smiled and nodded again.

"I have a question." Miri said in a quiet voice.

"Whats that?"

"Do you mind if I call my dragon here?" Gwen looked shocked for a moment before composing herself.

"How big is this... dragon?"

"About the size of a cat" Miri responded, showing the size with her hands.

"Um. Sure. Call your dragon and I will take you to see your mother.

oO0Oo

Miri and Aithusa followed Gwen into the dungeons. Aithusa was perched on Miri's shoulder, growling softly in contentment. They heard voices as they neared the cell that Morgana was in, and a moment later a guard came down the hallway.

"What are you doing away from your post?" Gwen asked

"There is a knight who has come to see the prisoner. He is perfectly capable of defending himself against her. And he wanted to speak to her in private." The guard said, before walking farther into the darkness.

"I wonder which knight is talking to your mother?" Gwen wondered out loud and Mirisa shook her head.

"I don't know." she said simply. Gwen sighed and went in front down the corridor. As she rounded the bend she saw a slightly taller shape standing in the cell. He had his arms around her and was whispering into her hair. Morgana had her head buried in his chest and Gwen saw that she was crying. Gwen was about to speak when Miri slipped past her and ran to the edge of the cell. The man did not turn around at the sound of feet behind him.

"Sir?" Gwen asked, not knowing which knight she was addressing. Morgana moved back form the man, tears shinning on her checks. The man turned around, revealing his face and with that, his identity.

"Ah. Sir Mordred. May I ask what you are doing here?"

Mordred thought a moment before speaking "I am only her to pay comfort to a dear friend." He looked down and noticed Miri with Aithusa sitting on her shoulders. "And I see that I was not the only one with that idea." He pushed the door of the cell open and gestured for Miri to come in. "Come on in Mirisa." Mirisa bounced into the cell and hugged Mordred around the legs.

"Daddy!"

* * *

**Surprise! Bet no one was expecting that. Okay. I have a question. Does anyone know Mordred's last name? Please let me know in the reviews. Also, please let me know of any questions, comments, concerns, etc. That kind of stuff. Read you all later. *disappears in a shower of golden dust*  
**


End file.
